Beastkin
Beastkin were created by the Matron of Moons. They appear like humans, except they tend to have beast-like physical traits (though they aren't goddamn furries). They are incredibly individualistic and rebellious, as such they don't do too well in civilized areas. Most of them wander by themselves or become part of nomad caravans. The only sizable settlement of beastkin is Longtooth Rise in the Free Roams. However, they can be found all over Nasria as adventurers and caravan guards. * Ability Score Increase.Your Wisdom (WIS) score increases by 1. * Age. Beastkin mature and age at the same rate as humans. * Alignment. When it comes to good or evil, beastkin are usually neutral, since they embody the spirit of the wild. Most beastkin tend to be wild and free and therefore favor chaos over law. * Size. Beastkin range from just over 5 to just over 6 feet tall and have lean builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base speed is 30 feet * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. * Darkvision Thanks to your lycanthrope heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Smell You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. * Shifting Nature Shifting allows you to tap into your wilder side, and gain temporal bonuses depending on your heritage. As a reaction after receiving damage, you may shift, entering your more bestial state for one minute. You can end the shift at any moment as a bonus action. While you are in this state, you cannot cast spells that require concentration. You can’t shift again until you finish a long rest. At 5th level, you have achieved more control of your shifting. You can shift a second time before taking a long rest, and can shift at will as a bonus action. Heritage: Longtooth Ability Score Increase. Your Strength (STR) score increases by 1. Wild Fortitude. You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill. Longtooth Shifting. * While shifting, you regenerate hit points at the start of your turns equal to your Proficiency Bonus. * In addition, you grow long fangs which allow you to use your bite as a light melee weapon which deals 1d6 piercing damage. * You also add 1d4 to the damage of the first Strength-based attack that you perform after shifting. * At 5th level, if your bite attacks hit a creature that is your size or smaller, that creature is grappled. Heritage: Razorclaw Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity (DEX) score increases by 1. Feral. You gain proficiency in the Stealth skill. Razorclaw Shifting. When you shift, your speed increases to 35 feet. * You also have advantage on Dexterity saving throws while on this state, as long as you are not wearing heavy armor. * In addition, you grow a pair of claws which can function as light, finesse, melee weapons which deal 1d6 slashing damage. * At 5th level, you can now make an attack with your claws as a bonus action while in your shift state. Racial Feats Wildhunt Prerequisite: beastkin race You have honed your tracking and stalking senses, allowing you to track by scent. You gain the following benefits: * Add double you proficiency bonus to the Survival skill in regards to tracking creatures you have already seen or smelled. * Gain proficiency in the Wisdom (Perception) skill. * At level 10, you can use Blindsight with a 40ft range for one round. You may use this ability again after a long rest. Beasthide Prerequisite: beastkin race Your mixed Lycanthrope heritage provides you with hardened resistance. You gain the following benefits: * Your Constitution score is increased by 1 * When you shift, you gain temporary hit point equal to your proficiency bonus plus your constitution modifier.